


An Awkward Moment

by MidnightinJapan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/pseuds/MidnightinJapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a little problem after seeing Percy naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

He was lonely. He was kind of used to that and it had gotten better since he and Percy moved in together. But now he was lonely for Percy specifically. Since they moved to New Rome, Percy wanted to keep helping younger half-bloods. So, he was now Ambassador for the Greeks, the way Nico was Ambassador of Pluto –except Percy’s job had actual responsibilities—like keeping up communication with Chiron and Jason about transferring campers. He was gone so much and when he did get home he was tired so they’d never had the chance to take the next step.

Nico wanted to but felt too guilty to ask when Percy was practically falling asleep on the couch at night. To top things off he was especially frustrated today because he’d accidentally walked in on Percy stepping out of the shower. That’s all he needed –a bright, HD picture of Percy, full-frontal nude and wet. Geez! He needed a cold shower afterward but the image wouldn’t go away. He’d cleaned the whole apartment, went shopping to restock the kitchen, watched a horror movie, but nothing would shake that picture loose.

He finally gave into his weakness and settled down on the couch, lying back with his head on the arm rest. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down over his hips along with the boxers. Thinking about Percy already had him at half-mast and he couldn’t help the moan that slipped out when he grabbed himself. His eyes fluttered closed as he stroked himself slowly thinking about Percy. In his mind he could still see the drops of water rolling down his boyfriend’s body, the jet black pubic hair surrounding his cock. Nico whimpered and pumped faster. He was so lost in his lust that he didn’t hear the key turning in the lock.

He did hear Percy come in. The son of Poseidon always banged the door open like he was attacking it. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared as Nico almost fell off the couch.

“Gods! Percy!” Nico grabbed one of the couch pillows and used it to cover his erection. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, trying to pull his pants back up without moving the pillow.

“I um, I live here? What were you doing?” he asked. Shock was still evident on his face but he also looked…fascinated.

“Nothing!” Nico said immediately. Never mind that it was a very obvious and unconvincing lie when he was still gripping the pillow in front of him. “You’re home early!” said Nico, shifting around on the couch as he struggled with his underwear. Percy shut the door and walked into the living room.

“Yeah…can I watch you do _nothing_?”

Nico froze and he was sure he was about five different shades of red and what he just heard wasn’t helping.

“What?”

Percy took off his coat and dropped it on the floor and the look on his face made Nico’s breathing heavier.

“Can I watch you?” he asked again.

“I…um…”

Percy didn’t wait for permission. He walked over and climbed on the couch, straddling Nico’s legs on his knees. Nico really thought he was going to have a heart attack when Percy leaned down and kissed him. It wasn’t the kiss itself, but the feeling of Percy gently prying the pillow away from him. Something inside him relaxed enough to let go. This is what he’d wanted for months now.

“Keep going,” Percy whispered. “I wanna watch.”

“But…you’re tired,” Nico said in a small voice. Percy stayed hovering over him, using his arms to hold himself up and Nico looked up at him. “You’ve been working so hard…”

“I’m not tired at all right now,” he replied.

Percy took Nico’s hand placed it back on his crotch. His erection had gone a bit but not all the way and he could feel himself growing hard again under that look Percy was giving him.

“Please?” Percy asked softly.

Nico started to stroke himself again as Percy looked down between his legs.

* * *

 

 

_End_


End file.
